ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Bosco
Bosco is the Earth King's pet bear. He resembles the real-life northern grizzly bear in the forests along the eastern coast of the Earth Kingdom. History Bosco was captured in the forests along the eastern coast of the Earth Kingdom. He is the only known member of his species, although the Earth King has commanded the top zoologists of Ba Sing Se University to lead a battalion of soldiers in scouring the earth to find Bosco a mate. Little is known about his habits in the wild, but Bosco seems to enjoy roaming the grounds of the Royal Palace with his master, and has developed quite a taste for cakes and pies. Bosco was first seen in "City of Walls and Secrets", where he was the guest of honor at a birthday party the Earth King threw for him. He was shown eating large portions of food and being fascinated when Aang performs Airbending tricks. He was seen once more in "The Earth King", where he sat by Kuei's side. He was one of the reasons Kuei decided to hear what Aang and his friends had to say about the conspiracy due to his liking of Aang. Bosco is shown once more in "The Guru" while Kuei was welcoming the disguised trio of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Apparently Mai was forced to clean all of Bosco's "waste", saying if she cleans another pile of bear poop, she'll throw up (this may of been only to trick the Dai Li agents, however). In "The Crossroads of Destiny", Bosco was seperated from Kuei after Azula ordered the Dai Li to arrest Kuei. He was soon reunited with Kuei, however, when Sokka and Toph successfully rescued him from Ty Lee and Mai (who actually wanted him gone), by trapping Ty Lee's hands and feet to the ground. In the comic book strip, "Its Only Natural", Sokka was shown trying to get Bosco to survive in the wild. After many failed attempts of climbing, fishing, roaring, and self defense, Sokka gives up. After seeing how Bosco does not know how to be a real bear, Kuei decides to travel the world as a humble man, with Bosco by his side. After Ba Sing Se was liberated, it can be assumed that Bosco has returned to a life of luxury and that Kuei has regained his position as Earth King. Behavior Bosco was very ill-mannered, loud, and slobbery, and could often be seen eating. However, the Earth King apparently did not notice this, and treated him like his son. He now travels with the Earth King undercover to see the world outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Behind the scenes When Bosco the Bear is first mentioned to Aang and his friends in "City of Walls and Secrets", they are skeptical that there is such a creature as a "just a bear?" and suggest that perhaps it is another type of creature, such as a Platypus Bear. This is an inside joke, as most of the animals in Avatar: The Last Airbender are either mythical or hybrids of two different animals from the real world. He, like the Earth King, is obviously very important, as one person says at a banquet, " You don't know what I had to do, to get a seat this close to the bear!" The people of Chin seem to know what a bear is, as one of the punishments on their Wheel of Punishment is "being eaten by a bear" with accompanying illustration. The picture, however, seems to resemble more of that of a Platypus Bear. Trivia * Bosco is one of very few nonchimerical (unhybridized) earth animals seen in the world of Avatar. Another example is Miyuki and another are wood frogs. * Bosco is the Italian word for 'forest.' It is also a chocolate syrup brand whose icon is a bear. See Also *Flora and Fauna in the World of Avatar